Takdir Setelah Kau Hancur
by Chyka
Summary: Setelah dibunuh oleh Kurosaki Ichigo, Ulquiorra mendapati dirinya terbangun di ruangan putih dan mengenang gadis bersurai jingga yang pernah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ulquiorra-centric/hinted!Ulquihime/Alternative Reality/It's Hard to Breathe sequel.


Dan kini Orihime Inoue kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan saat Ulquiorra Schiffer mengarahkan tangannya pada si gadis berambut jingga, membuat gadis itu membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Apa kau takut padaku… onna?" tanyanya pelan. Retoris.

Orihime terdiam sejenak, memiliki jawaban tetapi ragu untuk menjawab.

"Aku tidak takut," jawab gadis itu tenang pada akhirnya.

Diam-diam, sang quatro espada menyeringai puas. Sangat tipis sehingga tak dapat terlihat mata sementara tubuhnya perlahan berubah menjadi gundukan abu.

* * *

><p>Takdir Setelah Kau Hancur<p>

It's Hard to Breathe sequel

Bleach © Kubo Tite

* * *

><p>Gelap. Ulquiorra mati rasa. Ia tak mampu melihat, meraba, mendengar… merasa. Rasanya kini ia seperti sedang berada di peti mati, dan bersiap untuk mati lagi.<p>

Mati. Ah, omong-omong soal mati… memang dia sudah mati sih. Bukan mati sebenarnya, lebih ke… hancur. Kehilangan raga. Jiwanya masih berkeliaran entah kemana, mengikuti kemana arus membawanya pergi. Akankah jiwa hollownya disucikan? Atau jiwanya juga akan dihabisi—setelah raganya hancur menjadi debu?

Tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu.

Apa yang dapat Ulquiorra ingat sebelum raganya hancur adalah rambut jingga—pendek dan panjang. Jika ia tak salah, rambut jingga itu milik Kurosaki Ichigo—orang yang sudah menghancurkan raganya, dan… _onna_. Gadis itu, tawanan istimewa Aizen-sama itu.

_Orihime Inoue._

Ulquiorra tidak yakin mengapa ia mampu mengingat gadis itu dengan jelas di saat kehancurannya. Saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, saat ia menawarkan negosiasi untuk membawa gadis itu pergi, tanpa sengaja melihat catatannya tentang halcyon days, mendengarkan ucapan selamat tinggalnya pada Kurosaki Ichigo, dan membawanya ke Hueco Mundo. Saat mereka berada dalam satu ruangan, kekeraskepalaan gadis berambut sewarna jeruk itu, melihat gadis itu mempertunjukkan bakatnya, hingga… menjaga gadis itu sampai Aizen-sama memerlukannya.

Sejujurnya, Aizen-sama tidak pernah memberikan perintah langsung pada espada bermata emerald itu untuk menjaga tawanannya yang berharga. Tapi, entah karena apa, dengan sukarela Ulquiorra Schiffer menempatkan diri sebagai _guardian _Orihime Inoue di Hueco Mundo.

Gadis itu mengajarinya banyak hal. Hanya satu yang tidak bisa ia mengerti sampai sekarang. Tentang hati. Hati adalah hal yang sulit dimengerti—mungkin karena ia tak memiliki hati? Ulquiorra menggeleng.

Dan tiba-tiba, cahaya terang menusuk mata emerald itu.

Ulquiorra tidak lagi berada dalam kegelapan total, tapi berada di ruangan dengan tembok serba putih. Membutakan matanya yang terbiasa melihat dalam gelap sesaat.

Raganya kembali terbentuk. Sang espada tahu itu hanya untuk sementara. Hanya untuk menghadapi _ini_. Dan hal yang akan dihadapinya adalah…

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, Quatro Espada yang penuh harga diri, saatmu telah tiba," sebuah suara berat memanggilnya, membuat otot espada itu menegang, bersiap-siap akan penyerangan, "Untuk memilih takdirmu,"

Ya, saat yang menjadi momok para hollow yang raganya hancur tanpa sempat disucikan. Antara penghancuran jiwa di tempat atau menjadi budak di Soul Society.

Pemilihan takdir yang tidak memiliki banyak pilihan.

"Apa pilihan yang kau ajukan, hei Penyedia Pilihan?" tanya Ulquiorra datar pada sosok tak tampak itu.

Terdengar tawa berat. "Kau memiliki tiga pilihan, Ulquiorra Schiffer," jawab suara itu tenang.

Mata emerald sang espada memancarkan kebingungan datar. Tiga? Bukan dua?

"Pertama, jiwamu akan disucikan lalu dihancurkan. Kedua, kau membiarkan jiwamu disucikan dan dibawa ke Soul Society untuk disidang. Dan yang ketiga…" suara itu berdehem sejenak, "Jiwamu memasuki Soul Cycle dan menunggu saat jiwamu bereinkarnasi—turun ke bumi."

Ulquiorra mengangguk pasif. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil pilihan pertama," jawabnya datar.

Suara itu tertawa lagi. "Yakinkah kau akan pilihanmu, Sang Kelelawar? Tidak perlu terburu-buru, kita masih memiliki banyak waktu tersisa," ujarnya santai.

Mantan Quatro Espada itu menatap dinding datar. "Aku yakin," jawabnya monoton.

"Tidakkah kau memiliki sesuatu yang masih membuatmu penasaran hingga saat ini? Kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mengetahuinya jika kau memikirkan pilihanmu matang-matang," Suara misterius itu berkata santai, lagi.

Dan itu membuat kesadarannya kembali bangkit. Hal yang masih membuatnya penasaran hingga saat ini…

_adalah hati_.

Sesuatu yang manusia miliki. Sesuatu yang gadis itu miliki. Yang sudah memberitahukannya mengenai hati. Yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati.

_Orihime Inoue_.

Lagi-lagi kenangan itu kembali terputar di otaknya seperti kaset rusak. Mengulang-ulang bagian yang sama, Saat gadis itu berbicara tentang hati. Saat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca karena rasa percayanya yang tolol. Saat gadis itu dengan ngototnya mempercayai bahwa akan ada yang menolongnya, dan hatinya percaya pada hal itu. Saat ia menanyakan mengenai hati—dan tiadanya jawaban dari mulut gadis itu. Dia, rasa percayanya, dan hatinya yang tolol.

Tapi tetap saja Ulquiorra masih penasaran mengenai hati. Lagipula hanya gadis itu yang mampu menjawab pertanyaannya.

_Seperti saat gadis itu menjawab bahwa ia tak takut pada_nya_. Pada Ulquiorra Schiffer, sang Quatro Espada._

Mata emerald itu kembali menatap dinding dengan datar. "Pilihan ketiga," jawabnya yakin.

"Kau membuat pilihan yang bagus." tawa suara itu, "Sekarang, kau akan memasuki Soul Cycle. Beristirahatlah sampai waktumu tiba, _Ulquiorra Schiffer_."

Seketika ruangan gelap lagi, dengan berjuta-juta lingkaran kuning kabur mengelilinginya. Perlahan lingkaran itu membungkusnya bagai kepompong dan mengaburkan pandangannya, menghilangkan kesadarannya. Satu hal yang masih ada dipikirannya sebelum ia tertelan adalah…

_Onna_.

* * *

><p><em>Ulquiorra tidak akan pernah tahu atau sadar, bahwa hati itu sudah berada dalam genggamannya.<em>

_Hatinya yang terbentuk selama ia bersama Orihime Inoue._

_Yang hancur saat ia kehilangan Orihime Inoue._

_Namun tetap menjadi enigma tak terjawab…_

_Hingga Orihime Inoue menjawabnya._

* * *

><p><strong>E N D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note <strong>: Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya bisa juga ngepost fanfic ini setelah nyaris setahun terpendam di memori notebook. i blame my laziness and business to not post it early. Alternative reality karena saya pengen bikin reincarnated!Ulquiorra, tapi harus ada penjelasan biar nanti pas bikin jadi nyambung soal kenapa dia bisa reinkarnasi.. meski teori saya juga agak ngaco karena udah lama nggak ngikutin Bleach ._.

It's been a long time afterall, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya :3


End file.
